Hallo-ella
by TheCastleOfLionsAndPaladins
Summary: (Halloween and Cinderella crossover) Edward Elric isn't sure if he hates the universe or not. It gave him a life with the Bradley family which wasn't fun. Then it took away his only friend, just to make things worst. But then it gave him a witch to help him find his friend again, so yay? (Neko!Ed, Witch!Winry, Fem/Princess!Roy)


Flashing lights and pumping music entered his ears from all around as all the people in masks and costumes danced to the beat and rubbed up against each other. Not that it bothered him too much these days.

But please, reader-san, allow me to explain it to you. After the line-break of course…

* * *

Okay, line-break's over, now I get to tell you what's going on. Eh-hem!

Once upon a Halloween night, there lived a young boy named Edward Elric. He was a member of the Elric Neko clan of Chimeras, meaning he was part cat when he wanted to be as were the other people in his family. But then they were ripped away from him by the government and sold as slaves all around the world.

One day, when he was 16, the Bradley family bought him and gave him back his human rights. They appeared to be a kind family with King Bradley, the loving father, Ammonia Bradley, the humours mother, and Selim Bradley, the handsome son growing into a man. But the Bradley's had a dark secret of their own.

When night fell on the Bradley estate, the family would turn into homunculi and torture Edward to near suicide. King, who would become Wrath, would chase him and try to cut him up into tiny little pieces night after night in a maze. Ammonia, who'd become Envy, would shift shape into the forms of all his previous owners and taunt him to near insanity. And Selim, who would become Pride, would control the shadows and use them to slice him until he passed out from blood-loss.

By day, things weren't much different. The Bradleys would treat him of nothing less than dirt, Edward had no idea why they'd even given him back his human rights in the first place. He was in a living hell and the only person in the world who he could call a friend was a girl he met named Rony.

Rony would sometimes sneak into the pumpkin patch that was on the Bradley's property to see him and steal a few free meals. Rony was argumentative, funny, charming and a really great listener, when she wanted to be. Until that day…

A mere 4 months after Rony started visiting him, she ended up being followed by some jealous guard bitch named Riza and when she saw Rony and Edward together, she pulled them apart. She told Edward that Rony was never allowed to or was going to see him again because she was getting married to a Prince of equal stature as her in the next blue moon and with that, she dragged Rony back to the castle she was from and Edward was forced to watch as his only friend was ripped away from him forever…

Or so he thought.

On the night of the full blue moon, the night Rony was being forced to choose a husband, a witch named Winry came by his door-step and offered him a chance to be with her, at least one last time. It would cost him an arm (for good looking clothes) and a leg (for transportation), but Winry could give him fully-metal prosthetics in return so he accepted the deal. Winry opened up the Portal of Truth, a witch's magic tunnel used to bring to light the truly good sides of people out into the open.

Edward had stepped in and when he came out, he looked nothing short of magnificent…

If by magnificent you mean a man with cat ears/tail, dressed up like a prince with a Halloween fetish (black pants/shoes, orange overcoat with black bats for buttons, a green sash with purple bats, a witch's hat with cat ears pin on his coat).

Yeah, Edward didn't think this counted as magnificent, but Winry seemed to think otherwise when she saw the Automail prosthetics on him, poking out from his ankle and sleeve (nothing the gloves in his pocket couldn't fix). And he didn't mind the limo that he traded his leg for. Moving on…

* * *

Now here he was, at a Halloween disco where, apparently, Rony was dancing around somewhere, picking a husband she couldn't even see the face of. Hell, she was one of the people who was masked (so was he), she could have been standing right next to him and he wouldn't have known it. But he had to find her. So he looked.

Rony had always said she liked fire… so maybe… There!

A girl with hair dark as midnight, but firey red dyed tips, snow-white pale skin and eyes dark yet sapphire-like stood before him. She was dressed in black leather thigh-length shorts with red and gold flames going up and down them, a black shirt with the same flames going around her chest and arms, but revealed her entire stomach which had a tattoo of a flame and she had black, firey, heel-less boots on. Her face was a red mask with golden swirls around it and on her back were see-through 4-feet fairy wings. Her necklace was a gold flame charm on a black string.

All of a sudden, Edward felt the need to swallow… hard.

"Edward?" The girl gasped staring at him.

Edward nodded and watched as the largest grin he had ever seen nearly split open Rony's face, before she bowed slightly, "Sir, may I have this dance?"

Edward laughed, "Isn't the guy supposed to ask this?"

"You looked too starstruck to do anything, so I had to interfere." Rony smirked at him, causing a shiver to rack his spine.

The Prince for a Day nodded, "Alright then. You may have this dance, Lady Rony."

The Fire Fae nodded back, "Why thank you, Sir Edward."

The two friends laughed and started slow dancing when a Halloween remake of the traditional prom music started playing. Rony with her hand on Edward's shoulder and Edward with one of his hands on her hips while their other two hands intertwined. They hung on to one another, not even noticing when the crowds dispersed slightly to give the two more space.

"You look really good tonight, Rony." Edward whispered endearingly.

Rony felt a blush crawl up her neck and travel to her ears, "Not too bad yourself, Ed. How did you even get in here?"

"Snuck in through with a fake name."

"Really? And what, pray tell, is the fake name you used?"

"My brother's, Alphonse Elric."

"Cool. Where'd you get the costume, though?"

"I had a bit of help from an old friend who owed me a favor."

"Must be some friend."

The two friends stayed in that magical, Halloween night for what seemed like eternity. They soon ended up too tired to dance and instead spent the rest of the night catching up near the food table. They often joked about stupid Riza rolling in and ruining the moment as they reminisced about those silly days spent in the pumpkin patch, joking, crying and just talking. It was nothing short of incredible to be with each other again. But alas, nothing lasts forever.

For as the clock neared 13, Edward finally noticed the time and had to tell Rony he was leaving.

"But it's only 13, Ed, I know you've spent hours up 'till 4 sometimes just to finish a good book." Rony whined, possibly a little drunk as she clung to his arm, "Why can't you stay a little longer?"

Edward gave a bitter smile, brain also a little fuzzy from the alcohol that had been spiked in the punch without anyone realizing, "If I don't leave now, I won't get back to my house in time to escape Pride's whipping. And I really am not in the mood for that tonight."

She pouted a little more, then her face brightened and she then made it so she was standing in front of him, smirking. He didn't like that smirk much; usually meant she was up to something.

Ohh, God damn was Rony up to something!

Next thing he knew, Rony had kissed him.

Was still kissing him.

Wrapping her arms around his neck.

Licking his lips.

And Edward was recuperating.

Slipping his arms around her waist.

Pulling her closer.

Inviting her tongue into his mouth.

The moment felt like it lasted forever, like time had stopped just for them-

DING!

-but time stops for no one and so, Edward pulled back from Rony.

DONG!

Glaring at the clock, Edward said, "Rony, I'm so, so sorry but I really have to go, I-"

DING!

But Rony hushed him, placing a finger to his lips.

DONG!

She smiled and took her finger away, "I get it, you got your own life outside of the pumpkin patch we used to call home."

DING!

"As do I." The dark haired women reached around the back of her neck and handed him the necklace she was wearing, "I just wanted you to at least know that you meant a lot to me."

DONG!

Edward stared at her in shock, then smiled, "I always knew that silly. I'm just glad I know in what way now."

DING!

But that was more than half of the time Edward could spare, so with a quick goodbye, he dashed to the exit. Looks like being chased by the Homunculi finally paid off.

DONG!

"Yo, magic limo, we gotta move!" Edward called once he got outside, Rony's necklace held tight in his hand. He wasn't gonna lose this, not now, not ever.

DING!

The limo appeared at the bottom of the stairway just as Edward was within reach of it, his pin broke off. Not that he noticed, of course, he was too concerned with getting to the house.

DONG!

Before the door was even closed, the limo drove off, it's passenger safely inside and well on their way to the house. Luckily, it wasn't very far, how else would Rony have gotten there to regularly visit?

DING!

In no time at all, the front gates came into view and opened by themselves. Edward prayed though, just encase, " _Come on, we're so close, we gotta make it._ "

DONG!

They got into the front gates-

DING!

-instantly, all the magic disappeared. The limo vanished into thin air. The cat prince outfit disintegrated. Edward was once again wearing his dirty leather outfit covering his whole body, the new Automail invisible under all those cloths.

The only remnants of the night being the necklace he held in his hand that Rony had given him and a few of those dorky buttons on the ground.

* * *

The very next day, an order was declared, stating that one of Princess Rony's precious necklaces had been stolen by one of the men she'd danced with and whoever retrieved it and the criminal would be heavily rewarded.

So the Bradleys came up with a great idea.

"Edward, you will play the part of the criminal." Wrath ordered after he made them all dinner.

"I will go out and buy a necklace worthy of the princess." Envy added in.

"And I will play the part of the hero who captured you." Pride finished.

All Edward did was snort, "Oh yeah, that's a great idea guys, give the princess a necklace she'll have never own-"

"SHUT UP AND DO IT OR WE'LL KILL YOU!" The Bradley family screeched.

Sighing, Edward merely went back to cleaning the dishes.

* * *

So, Edward was brought into the castle, bound in ropes and presented to the royal family.

"Your majesty." Selim bowed, forcing Edward to his knees.

"Rise." The King ordered, "You say you have returned my daughter's necklace and the criminal who stole it."

"Yes, sir." Selim stood up, offering up a box as he kept a hand on Edward's head, forcing him to keep kneeling, "The criminal was unfortunately a slave at our household. We had no idea he had even gone to the ball and has been punished adequately."

"Show me his face." Rony asked, voice calm though she was probably feeling anything but.

Selim gripped Edward's hair tighter and forced him to show his face to the royal family. His eyes locked with Rony's, who were shining in shock.

He winked at her, "Nice to see you again, Ro-"

Selim kicked him in the head, "No one gave you permission to speak, slave."

Edward smirked, blood running down his nose, "Aww, but don't you want to hear my pretty voice?"

"Enough!" Rony stood up, "I would like to speak to the scoundrel. Alone."

With that, Edward was lead into a corridor and then into a dungeon-like room. A few minutes later, Rony dismissed the guards at his door and opened the door.

"Ed." She ran to him and feel to her knees in front of him, grabbing his face, "Do you feel any pain, are you okay?"

"Rony, I'm fine, really." He chuckled, "Hey, get my ropes for me, would ya?"

"I was getting to that, stupid." Rony untied his hands.

"Thanks." Edward smiled and reached into the tiny sash he had on his belt, "I thought it'd be best if I returned it, with or without the Bradleys knowing."

She gasped as she looked at the necklace then turned her eyes on him. Rony kissed him, lips firm and desperate. Edward kissed her back, moving his arms to hold her close. God, he'd only done it twice now, but he loved it. Loved her. Loved her energy, her fire, her passion, her kindness, her bravery. He loved Rony.

The two broke for air and pressed their foreheads together, panting for breath.

"Ed, I love you. I'm going to clear your name and get you away from Selim and the other Homunculi." Rony declared, "Even if it kills me."

"Wow, thanks, Ron. I love you too." Edward grinned, "But can I be there to see the shit show that's about to unfold?"

"Oh please," She grabbed his hands as she stood up, "I wouldn't let you miss it for the world."

He smirked and let her lead him.

* * *

After the awesome shit show that was Rony calling Pride out on his bullshit and then accused the Bradley family of abusing their servants, they were forever disgraced and all their property given to Edward who was given a noble rank by Rony. Together, Edward and Rony built a life for themselves avoiding royal duties and doing some actual good in the country, like finding the rest of the Elric clan, abolishing slavery laws, helping with drug destruction, abuse and human trafficking.

It took a lot of work convincing the King and Riza that it was okay for Edward and Rony to marry and it was a big affair all over the Kingdom; all the people loved the two for they had worked to help as many people as they could. They touched the hearts of so many people and brought the wicked to their knees. A national holiday was declared in their honor.

Well into her pregnancy though, Rony was still out there, helping her people and trying to improve relationships with neighbouring countries. They had a healthy and strong baby girl, who grew up to be as kind as her mother and cling to her uncle.

Little Lilly, they called her. She idolized her parents and did everything she could to help the country, just like them. She fell very hard for a slave from the neighboring country named Josephine AKA Jo.

Rony played the part of overprotective "father" perfectly, leaving Edward amused.

Nevertheless, Lilly and Jo made a great team and did get married eventually, though the old King thought it was a bad idea. Edward and Rony told him to shut up and take retirement like a good man.

Not long after, Edward and Rony were made King and Queen of the relim finally. It was the most the people had celebrated since their wedding, so long ago. Lilly and Jo were happy to be made official Princesses now and the next in line for the throne.

Many countries came after the land and prosperity of the kingdom and so, Edward and Rony were forced into war many times. Both nearly died many times. But they made peace more often than they nearly died and with their persuasive negotiation skills, it was fairly easy to work out something to benefit both parties even if the individuals didn't have solid relationships.

They lived a long life, filled with love, fear, fighting, saving, working, resting and all the other emotions that one tends to feel during their time. Unfortunately the human body can't last forever, even if the soul inside doesn't age. The two handed the reigns to Lilly and Jo when the two reached the age of 30 together since the old King and Queen were just that now in body; old. They kicked the bucket with smiles on their faces though, knowing they'd see each other in the next life.

And everyone lived happily ever after, I guess.


End file.
